Template Testing
}}} No Freinds Tristan Hello, I'm Tristan Sudario. U I'm occasionally asked about my name... it's pronounced " . I'm now in the process of making it my legal name. Of course, my mother will still call me Kuya! I used to live in California and Wausau Wisconsin, but have now moved to the wondrous land of Houston,Texas! I am part of The winners I Can beat you up. . My Wikipedia user page is at ?, I joined the project in late 2015 and was active there for days. I'm also a big fan of Logopedia, and have contributed several edits to the site. My user page there is at User:Angrybirds2fan92647. Contact The best place to contact me is on my User Talk. If you want live help, there is usually someone available on the Wikia chat. Why not join us there? Bold text About me Hello. I'm Bert, a member of Wikia's community support team. I am based in San Francisco. My interests range from comics, science fiction, horror and comedy to pop music, life sciences, astronomy and cryptozoology. A few interesting things about me: * Never broken a bone * Been with Wikia since August 2015 * Often miss 30 Rock * Graduated from university but never got any grades * Favorite movie is 9 to 5 * Once crashed a van into a house (it wasn't my fault) * Anxiously awaiting X-Men: Apocalypse * Really, really like bulleted lists Things I am looking forward to besides X-Men: Apocalypse: *The new Muppets TV series *The Supergirl TV series *The next seasons of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D and Agent Carter *''Scream Queens'' and American Horror Story: Hotel *Seeing a live action Wonder Woman on screen for the first time in 35 years (and the rest of the Superman/Batman movie too...I guess) *New Horizons Pluto flyby Contact The best place to contact me is on my user talk. Or you can send a message to the community team using the . Hi there, I'm Tim "Too Many Nicknames To Reference Them All Here" Quievryn and I'm proud to be one of your staff members here at Wikia. I have been working on the technical aspect of community management at Wikia since October 2009 after coming over from Wikipedia and The Third Turn, where I continue to contribute and do research. Part of what I love about Wikia is the fact that I get to have some interesting technical and social conversations with users everyday - nothing quite going back and forth between discussions about semantic infrastructure and the latest episode of Fringe to diagnosing a CSS error and back to learning about how to customize my Canon t3i. That said, with all these discussions I have every day, I may not be able to get back to you in a very expedient matter (but I will try, I promise). However, here are some handy-dandy links if you are looking for specific areas of help: *Special:Contact - Where you can make requests to have things added to your wiki and for consultation on wiki leadership issues. *The Wikia User Support Forum - A great base of user knowledge that can help you customize your wiki's templates and JS *Help Wiki - General documentation about the features we have here on Wikia. *Wiki Adoptions - If you've stumbled across a wiki that really interests you but there aren't any admins, you can request to adopt it. *Wikia Staff Blog - Product announcements and other important news. *Admin Tools Wiki - A great community dedicated to helping admins add scripts and tools to their wiki. *XCKD - If you just need to laugh. Hint: I am veritable fountain of corny jokes. Otherwise, if you're still looking for help or are interested in talking with someone who shares your interests - hiking, photography, reading, indie rock, linguistics, and fighting the international communist conspiracy to sap and impurify all of our precious bodily fluids - leave a message on my Message Wall or Talk Page! Tim Bartel (User:Avatar) Welcome! I'm happy that you're visiting my user page. Short info about me I am the Country Manager (Germany) for Wikia and therefore part of the Community Team. While I primarily take care of all German questions and duties, you are of course invited to contact me if you have a problem or a question where I am able to help. Contact me You can contact me in several ways: * Talk page: User talk:Avatar * E-Mail: avatar@wikia.com * Skype: avatar-1 * IRC: avatar at freenode Or you can send me a message via the . Interesting facts * I am one of the first German Wikipedians and still active at Wikipedia. * I love Thai food (and almost anything which is spicy). * I blog (a little bit sporadically) in German at my blog Wikipedistik. * I live and work in Cologne and the Eifel. * I am board member of the Wikimedia Deutschland e.V. * I am the father of two cute cats. * I am very interested in the use of Wikis in enterprises and wrote my diploma thesis about this topic. * In the past I advised enterprises about the topic Enterprise 2.0 and implemented some (internal) Web 2.0 projects. * I have a diploma in business informatics. Mighty No. 9 Greetings Wikians! I’m Luis and I am the newest member of the Community Support team! I currently live in San Jose, CA. I am a United States Air Force Veteran, I like to write poetry, produce music, a huge sports fanatic, and I absolutely love video games! I grew up playing Hockey as a kid and played hockey for almost 17 years until I was severely injured in a tournament in Germany. I am a huge Soccer fan! So big that I will travel large distances to see my countries or club play! I am also an insanely big fan of video games. I love the joy and wonder they can bring to our imagination. I grew up playing video games ever since the days of the original Super Mario Bros. Oh and I also like Top 5's. So here are some of my Top 5's: Contact: The best place to contact me is on my Message Wall. Or you can mail the community team using the . If you want live help, there is usually someone available on the Wikia chat. Why not join us there? The CreateWiki script sets up pages on newly created wikis. For help, you can .